memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Story arcs
Story arcs are stories in Star Trek that are told over the course of multiple episodes. They are not simply two-parters or recurring characters and themes, but rather plots that are interwoven with other arcs and plot threads. An example of this is DS9's introduction of the Dominion and the eventual Dominion War. Story arcs often take precedence over other plot elements and consume a series for several consecutive episodes, but in many cases (such as the Dominion War) they may take a back seat and re-enter the picture later on. Prior to DS9, story arcs were a relatively minor part of the Star Trek universe. TOS and TNG both largely restored the status quo ante at the end of each episode, and even two-part episodes were somewhat rare. This changed due to the stationary nature of space station Deep Space 9, which did not simply move on to the next adventure each week; characters' actions had lasting consequences, and the events of one episode directly influenced the next. VOY took the idea of the story arc in a different direction by setting itself aboard a starship as per the traditional Trek formula but stranding its crew in the distant Delta Quadrant. This both enhanced and reduced the prevalence of story arcs; while alien races such as the Kazon and Borg appeared in multiple episodes, the show was hampered by its very nature: the object was to leave familiar elements behind, which meant each plot thread had a limited life span. Feature Length Episodes These episodes are originally broadcast in two hours, as opposed to the standard one hour. After their original run, feature length episodes are re-cut as two part episodes (see below). They include: * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** & ** ** ** * ** Two-Part Episodes These episodes air separately, but tell the same story. It is typical for the first part to end with the line "To Be Continued...". They are frequently used to end and begin seasons. Two-part episodes include: * ** and * ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and * ** and ** and (see below) ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and (see below) * ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and * ** and ** and ** and ** and ** and Three-Part Episodes Three consecutive episodes that air separately, but tell the same story. * ** , , and ** , , and ** , , and * ** , , and ** , , and ** , , and Multi-Episode Arcs * ** Worf vs. Duras *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Worf's family *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Sela *** *** *** *** *** * ** The Beginning of the Dominion War *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** The Ending of the Dominion War *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** (feature-length) * ** Barclay and the Pathfinder Project *** *** *** *** * ** Temporal Cold War *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Search for the Xindi superweapon *** *** [[ENT Season 3|The entire third season of Enterprise]] *** *** *** ** The Klingon trial of Jonathan Archer *** *** *** Non-Consecutive Arcs * The Talosians ** , , * Harry Mudd ** , , and * Polywater intoxication ** and * Shore Leave Planet ** and * Cyrano Jones and his Tribbles ** and *Arne Darvin ** and * Khan Noonien Singh ** and * Captain Sulu and the Excelsior ** and * The Crystalline Entity ** and * Alien neural parasites infiltrate Starfleet Command ** and * Professor James Moriarty ** and *Arridor and Kol ** and * Vash and her relationship with Jean-Luc Picard and Q ** and , and * Thomas Riker ** and * Riker and the Pegasus ** and * Borg and First Contact (the Borg's involvement with Earth's First Contact in 2063 and the repercussions which followed) ** , and * The Dominion's threat to the Alpha and Beta Quadrants ** through * Anti-alien sentiments on Bajor ** , , , , , * Bajor's entry into the Federation ** DS9 Season 1, 2, 3 and through 4, * The Maquis struggle for self-determination ** & ; various episodes until * Eddington vs. Sisko ** , , and * Quark and Grilka ** , * Federation-Dominion Cold War ** , , DS9 Season 4 (esp. , and ), , , * The Silver blood ** and * Q Continuum ** , , * Augments and Khan Noonien Singh ** , , , and * Andorians vs. Vulcans ** , , , , , and Section 31 Episodes See also: Section 31 * ** ** ** ** * ** * * * * ** * ** * ** ** ** "*": Events in these productions were never stated to be influenced by Section 31, but have since bene speculated to be in some way connected. Mirror Universe Episodes See also: Mirror universe * ** ** (related to and ) * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Category:Star Trek